The Memory Arc
by x se
Summary: Starts in Ep 77 Sherrie and Burago beat the enemies with one fatal swoop. But before anything can happen, the most powerful team in the war shows up, Zeon and Dufaux. Unfortunately, Kiyomaro is out of action for now, and as for Tio…
1. Prologue: Millenium's End

_The Memory Arc_

Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell.  
Notes: Wee, wanted to write this for a while. here we go.  
Spoilers: There will be some scattered around. This chapter starts out as episodes 77, then turns to a new story when Zeon shows up. AU from that.  
Pairings: Will be revealed as story progresses

* * *

**Chapter 1: _The Appearance_**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sherrie released her heart energy, and Burago destroyed Zofius's army. The demon glared at the two.

Sherrie smirked and turned to Zofius.

"Bonjour, Zofius." Sherrie's eyes lit up. Zofius glared.

'The demons of 1000 years ago have been defeated…' thought Kiyomaro in amazement. 'Just Sherrie and Burago. One demon and one human.'

"How dare you…?" hissed Zofius.

"Zofius, where's Koko?" asked Sherrie, her dark smile turning into a threatening smirk.

"So eager to see her…?" laughed Zofius. "That unrecognizable friend of yours…?"

'Right, Dr. Guess said this…' thought Kiyomaro. 'That Zofius took Sherrie's savior, her friend, away…'

"Sherrie…" stammered Gash.

"Sherrie, what will you-." Kiyomaro was interrupted.

"We'll take care of Zofius." Spat Sherrie.

"NO!" exclaimed Gash. Sunbeam, Umagon, Kiyomaro, Sherrie, and Burago all turned to the lightning demon.

"Gash…!" stammered Kiyomaro.

"Zofius is our enemy too!" exclaimed Gash. "To beat Zofius and free those under her control, we have combined forces and fought for this day when we may defeat her! Zofius holds the pain and tears of others under her control, using them… We can't let her be king!"

"Gash is right…" said Kiyomaro as he lowered his head. "Sherrie, let's-…"

"I told you not to interfere!" snapped Sherrie angrily.

"Iie!" exclaimed Kiyomaro and Gash.

"Then try defeating me first…" said Burago, walking in front of Sherrie and smirking.

'This is becoming interesting…' laughed Zofius.

"Child of the Red Book… No, Gash…" started Sherrie. "I can understand your desire to defeat Zofius. But my feelings are much stronger than yours. I have someone who is very important to me that I must save from Zofius's clutches…"

Sherrie looked away, before looking back up, her gaze intense.

"Even if I have to give up my life, I…" Sherrie trailed off, and Kiyomaro and Gash realized the severity of the situation.

"Both of you, enough!" exclaimed Sunbeam. Kiyomaro and Gash turned to the blonde who was holding Umagon. "Do you still have any heart energy left? Can you still fight?"

Kiyomaro realized he had made a grave mistake as he stared at Sunbeam.

"Iie…" stammered Kiyomaro as he looked away.

"Then let's go to the Moon Stone first. We'll use it to regain our energy first, and come back and help…" explained Sunbeam. "Our friends are waiting for us."

"Everyone…" Kiyomaro's eyes widened. He turned to his partner, who was tearing up "Gash…"

"I know. I know Kiyomaro…" stammered Gash. "But… But…"

Kiyomaro smiled and grabbed Gash, hugging him. Gash looked up at Kiyomaro.

"Kiyo… maro…" murmured Gash as he looked up at his partner.

"Gash, there are things we must do. Sherrie has her own things to do too. Leave it to them, while we destroy the Moon Stone." Kiyomaro smiled.

"Unuu…" Gash nodded, and Kiyomaro turned to Sherrie.

"Sherrie, we're counting on you. Take our hopes and go into battle!" exclaimed Kiyomaro. "You must beat Zofius. We'll come back to help after we destroy the Moon Stone!"

"No, that's impossible…" said Sherrie monotone. "When you come, Zofius will be already gone. You can't fight an enemy that's already gone."

"How dare you look down on me!" exclaimed Zofius, her eyes becoming red and yellow. "All right then, come with me. I'll take you to the battlefield, to Koko…"

Zofius began to float backwards, and no one noticed Burago suddenly stiffen up.

"Let's go." Commanded Sherrie. But Burago did nothing except shiver. "Burago!"

"That… Power…" stammered Burago as he turned to look at the top of the tower.

Everyone stared at the demon who, apparently, had lost his cool.

"Well well well… My hiding spot was discovered…" laughed a chilling voice. Gash screamed and Kiyomaro looked at him.

"Burago, let's go!" yelled Sherrie. She looked at her partner, who was frozen stiff.

"Gash, what is it?" yelled Kiyomaro.

"Kiyomaro…" stammered Gash as he began to cry. "It's the other me… The one that took away my-…"

"Nani?" exclaimed Kiyomaro as he turned to the tower and two figures appeared.

"Ah, you remembered something, Gash…" the same chilling voice laughed and the two figures disappeared, only to reappear a few feet away from Gash, Kiyomaro, Umagon and Sunbeam.

"Who is that?" asked Sherrie.

"Oi, Dufaux…" The child that looked like Gash grinned. He held out his hand towards Zofius, and his hand began to gather energy.

"Hai, Zeon." Said the taller figure. He turned to Zofius and opened his book. "_Zakeruga_."

"NO!" screamed Zofius, but it was too late. The intensity of the blast would have killed her, except the defense mechanism of the spell books kicked in, instantly burning itself and sent Zofius back to the Makai.

"Hah…" Zeon shook his head. "Pathetic… I came here for a good fight, a little practice…"

Zeon turned to Gash, who was shivering. Burago moved forward, apparently having regained "his cool"

"Zofius… Was _my_ opponent…" growled Burago. He turned to Sherrie. "Cast a spell!"

"No…" whispered Gash as he stood up. He glared at Zeon as tears fell from his eyes. "If Zofius was your opponent, he is mine!"

"Gash…" growled Sherrie angrily. "Koko was taken from me by Zofius, and my revenge was taken from me by this demon, so he is _my_-."

"HE STOLE MY LIFE!" screamed Gash. He pushed past Sherrie, despite being low on energy, and charged towards Zeon. The white-skinned demon laughed and vanished, and appeared next to Kiyomaro.

"Silly Gash, I came here for training… Not for you… Not that I _need_ training…" Zeon glanced at Gash and scowled eerily. "I'm saving the best for later…"

Dufaux's book began to glow silver.

"How about I injure your little friend instead…?" asked Zeon with a dark chuckle. "You'll feel the guilt that you couldn't protect him, the pain of failure… Maybe I should kill him…"

"You can't do this!" exclaimed Sherrie, not daring to move. Demons were her enemies, but she was trying to beat them all _to save the humans_! "If you want to be king, just burn the boo-."

"Whoever said I wanted to be king…?" drawled Zeon, smirking happily. "I just want to make Gash suffer… The only reason I'd want to be king would be to make him suffer for all eternity…"

Zeon laughed and Sherrie stiffened. Zofius was just a bug compared to this demon.

"However…" Zeon grinned and his fangs seemed to sparkle. "I don't plan to let him live that long…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sherrie, fingering the black book.

"I think about you every day, Gash…" hissed Zeon as he scowled furiously. "I hate you every day, I…-."

A sickening snap echoed throughout the ruin as Zeon broke Kiyomaro's left elbow. Kiyomaro screamed and Gash moved, but then Zeon squeezed Kiyomaro's neck and no one made a move.

"I'll just go kill the demon guarding the 'Moon Stone' of yours and be on my way…" Zeon chuckled mirthlessly and turned to Dufaux. "Let's go…"

Zeon's cloak wrapped around himself, and he vanished and appeared next to Dufaux and did it again. He was gone.

"Kiyomaro…" stammered Gash as he looked at his partner. Kiyomaro tried to smile, but he couldn't through the pain. Bones weren't just broken, and you could tell by the large bruise beginning to form on his arm.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Said Sunbeam. He turned to Sherrie. "Listen-…"

There was an explosion at the tower, and a giant creature fell out of it, but was sent back to the Makai before it landed.

"Zeon…" stammered Gash as everyone looked up at the hole. A small demon, Zeon more than likely, stared at them. Glared at them. The small demon laughed and tossed two humans down, both beaten up badly, and vanished.

"Koko!" exclaimed Sherrie, pointing at one of the figures.

"_Shudoruku_!" yelled Sunbeam. Umagon was covered with silver armor, and the horse demon leapt and caught the two humans, bouncing off a wall and jumping back. The two humans collapsed and fell off Umagon's back, unconcious. Sherrie smiled at Koko, but then turned to Kiyomaro.

"Yes, we should get him to a doctor…" Sherrie pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "Jii, come pick us up. We have two more people, but one needs to get to a hospital immediately."

"I will stay here and get everyone. I'll take them all to Apollo." Said Sunbeam. Kiyomaro nodded dully, and Gash didn't look up. Sunbeam and Umagon ran in, and after a few minutes, an old man in a helicopter arrived and Sherrie and Burago climbed in helping Kiyomaro, and Gash followed with a dark expression on his face.

End Chapter 1


	2. 1: Tio's Past, Zeon's Plan

_The Memory Arc_

Disclaimer: I do not own konjiki no Gash Bell  
Pairings (so far): Gash x Tio, Zeon x Koruru  
Spoilers: Some for the movie and anything before episode 77.

* * *

"It's very bad…" said the doctor. "Not only did you break your bones, but muscles as well. Bone fragments are mixed in your arm… We'll have to perform surgery, and even then it will take some time for you to recover. I'll leave you now…"

The doctor headed out of the room, and went to show the x-rays to some other doctors. Gash was sitting on a chair next to Kiyomaro's bed, and Burago, Sherrie, and Sherrie's grandfather were standing to the side.

"Kiyomaro… Go… Gomen nasai…" stammered Gash as he looked down. "He's right… I couldn't protect you… Just like with Bali…"

"Stop it Gash." Said Kiyomaro, using his good arm to lift Gash's face. "Gash, it wasn't your fault. That's exactly what Zeon wants you to think, he said so himself."

"Demo…" started Gash, but Kiyomaro shook his head and ruffled Gash's hair.

"Don't worry, alright?" said Kiyomaro.

"Unuu…" said Gash half-heartedly.

"Kiyomaro." Sherrie spoke for the first time since she helped Kiyomaro into the room. "My family… Iie, _I_ am quite wealthy, and would like to pay for your surgery."

"T-That's all right…" started Kiyomaro, but she frowned.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You'll have the best physicians perform the surgery and you'll be good in no time. In fact, I think I'll start calling now…" Sherrie walked out of the room, and her grandfather followed. Burago, however, stayed.

"Gash… You seemed to know of this demon…" started Burago, but he punched the wall. There was a large dent when he pulled away "How could you know someone so powerful…? And why… Why was I so weak to not be able to move…?"

"I don't know why, but…" Gash sighed sadly. "He took away my memories from the Makai. I don't remember a thing about it. When Kiyomaro's father found me, I didn't even know I was a demon…"

"Aa…" Burago walked out of the room and followed Sherrie.

* * *

Zeon glanced at the clock, before turning to his meal. Fresh shark. He loved the way the skin ripped at his lips as he devoured the meat.

"Zeon, what are we going to do now?" questioned Dufaux, looking across the table at the small demon. A chuckle escaped pale lips.

"Perhaps a… What's that idiot expression…" Zeon scowled. "We'll lead them on a wild goose chase to some of the more powerful demons… I believe Gash faced Bali some time ago…"

"Bali?" Dufaux gave a questioning glance towards his partner.

"Powerful. Even more so than 'Burago', though not by much…" Zeon shook his head and took another bite.

"Why?" asked Dufaux. Zeon raised an eyebrow.

"Simple. Gash _might_ win if he teams up with his little friends…" Zeon shook his head as another chuckle escaped his lips. "But they most likely will lose one of their own in the process…"

"Anything else?" asked Dufaux. Zeon smirked when he felt a slight twinge in his mind. He glanced out the window and saw the full moon.

"I just thought of something… I won't need you for it, I'll be back later…" Zeon gave a dark wave and vanished.

* * *

"Kiyomaro-kun is seriously injured?" exclaimed Megumi as she jumped up from the couch, before falling to her knees. She was still weak from the fight she, Tio, Wonrei, and Li-Yen had been in.

"Hai…" said Sunbeam. "He didn't leave ahead of us. I said that so you wouldn't worry, at least until we got back here anyway."

"Meru meru…" whimpered Umagon, who was curled in a ball next to Sunbeam.

"Well, did Zofius injure him?" asked Megumi as she sat back on the couch.

"Iie…" said Sunbeam softly. "It was… Someone else…"

"Was it Burago or Sherrie?" questioned Dr. Guess. "Were they angry that Kiyomaro and Gash wanted to defeat Zofius?"

"No, well, yes, but they didn't injure him." Replied Sunbeam. "No, the one who did scared Burago…"

"Nani?" exclaimed the demons in the room.

"His name was Zeon." Said Sunbeam. "His power, it… It was so evil, so strong…"

Tio's eyes widened slightly.

"Z… Zeon…?" whispered the small demoness.

"Tio-chan, do you know about Zeon?" asked Megumi, looking down at her partner. Tio stared up at Megumi, before running out of the room. "Tio-chan!"

* * *

_Tio, age 4 and coming home from her first day of school, smiled as she ran towards her home. It had been a very good first day, and she had met many other demons. It was a very, very good day._

_Tio absentmindedly fondled the bow her mother had put in her hair, and smiled. Her mother was a kind woman, who taught her many things. Her father was friends with one of the demons of an important family in the windmill village. In fact, two children from that family had been in her class._

_One was named Gash Bell. He wasn't strong at all, and had spent the entire class whimpering for his mother. Actually, Tio really liked him…_

_But the _other_ was scary. He had two lines on his face, strange swirly eyes, and an entire mouth full of fangs. While that was common with demons that looked like animals, as far as Tio knew, no human-like demons ever had that trait._

_But enough about the two children from that important family, time for home baked cookies!_

_Tio smiling brighter than ever, burst into her house and ran into the living room. Her eyes widened in shock. _

"_Ch, you can't hurt me that easily…" hissed a white cloaked child as he clenched Tio's father's neck. "You're friends with my uncle… He wants me dead, and you probably decided to take me off his hands…"_

"_I… Have no idea what you're… Talking about…" whispered Tio's father. The child laughed. _

"_Don't lie now…" The child held his hand towards Tio's mother, who was sticking to the metal table. "_Zakeru_."_

_Tio's mother screamed and Tio could only stare in shock, not making a sound. _

"_Now then… I'll just erase your mind, then well…" The child smirked and held his other hand to Tio's father's forehead and his glowed bright blue. The demon passed out. The child turned to Tio's mother. "And… How about you…"_

_The child swooped over to Tio's mother and did the same thing he did to Tio's father. He jumped off the table and turned to leave, when he saw a ghostly white Tio. He glared at her. _

"_What are you doing here?" spat the child as he moved towards Tio, who had backed up into a staircase. _

"_Z-Zeon…" whispered Tio as the child's hand was pressed to her forehead. The bow her mother had given her slid off as Zeon's hand began to glow bright blue. _

"_Let's do something else…" Zeon chuckled. "I'll simply erase myself from your memory… You won't know who did this to your parents, and they won't remember you, or anything else…"_

_Tio's eyes widened as pain began to fill her body. She let out a scream as Zeon's entire arm glowed and felt herself slip into unconsciousness…

* * *

_

Tio kicked open the door to the laundry room and saw Zeon sitting on the washing machine, staring at the door, as if he had been waiting for her.

"It was _you_ who erased the minds of my parents…" spat Tio as she glared at Zeon, who grinned. "And it was _you_ who made me forget… I'll kill you!"

Zeon vanished and appeared next to Tio. He was blocking the door.

"Silly girl…" whispered Zeon. "I let you find me here, I released my chains on your mind so you would come… It didn't just _happen_, like it did with Gash…"

"Nani?" exclaimed Tio as she turned to glare at Zeon.

"It's true…" chuckled Zeon. "You see, Tio… You're a big part in my plans…"

"… Plans…?" stammered Tio.

"Oh yes…" Zeon smirked at Tio. "I have a little… Connection, with those I use my abilities on… You, your parents, and Gash… And a few others…"

"What kind of connection…?" whispered Tio.

"I can peek into their minds every so often, but only on full moons." Said Zeon. "You see, I _do_ want to be king… Though my main goal is torturing Gash… And I know how much you care for him… And he you…"

"Nani?" said Tio blankly. Zeon's eyes flashed.

"He plans to ask you to be his queen, if he wins…" chuckled Zeon mirthlessly.

"Oh…" Tio looked down at her shoes.

"I've been manipulating all of you since the start of this you know…" said Zeon thoughtfully. Tio looked up at Zeon sharply.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the pink haired demoness. Zeon laughed.

"You see, I too have someone I want to be my queen… She's my…" Zeon grinned evilly. "She'd even give her life for me. I simply wouldn't let either of us die…"

"You're only eight, how can you talk like this?" exclaimed Tio, especially loud, hoping someone might come to her rescue.

"When I was three, I could defeat a full grown demon. That was five years ago. Do _not_ test me…" growled Zeon dangerously.

"… Hai…" Tio knew not to mess with this guy, if she hoped to live at any rate.

"Now then, as I was saying…" Zeon nodded to himself. "She had no problem forfeiting early on, playing the role of the little girl who wishes for peace… Because she knew once I won, she'd have her role as queen…"

Tio's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You can't be serious… Not Gash's friend… Not Koruru…" whispered Tio, shaking her head trying to get the image out of her mind.

"Yes…" Zeon laughed again. "Correct… And now, _you_, Tio… Your part in all of this…"

"Why…?" stammered Tio as she stared at her shoes.

"Not your concern." Snapped Zeon. "Now then… _You_ are the key to making Gash suffer… You and his ningen… That's all you need to know, even though I _could_ go on…"

"I'll just tell everyone about this!" exclaimed Tio, glaring up at Zeon. He replied by raising his hand, and Tio knew exactly what was about to happen.

"No. You won't…" Zeon's hand grew bright blue and he pushed his palm onto Tio's forehead. The demoness screamed and screamed and screamed, but as she blacked out, she saw Zeon disappear and knew her life was over…

* * *

Zeon appeared in his and Dufaux's room, in a hotel in England.

"Dufaux…" murmured Zeon. The teen glanced up from his newspaper.

"Hai?" asked Dufaux.

"Don't bother me tonight, got it?" asked Zeon. Dufaux shrugged, and Zeon sat on his bed and closed his eyes. "_Koruru-hime…_"

"_Eh…? Zeon?_" came the voice of the female demon. "_What's up?_"

"_Get Reikom, Sugina, and Baltro._" Said Zeon mentally.

"_Why_?" questioned Koruru.

"_I'm brining you back to the Ningenkai…_" replied Zeon casually.

"_Is that possible?_" asked Koruru.

"_Hai…_"

"_What about books?_" asked Koruru uncertainly.

"_The books are part of you. When you arrive in the Ningenkai, they'll be back, exactly as they were when they were burned._" Replied Zeon. "_Anyone who passes through the portal will have their books… So, will you get them?_"

"_Of course…_" replied Koruru cattily. "_Oyasumi, Zeon…_"

"_Oyasumi, Koruru-hime…_" Zeon smirked and broke the connection with Koruru. He looked at Dufaux. "Dufaux, we're going to Japan…"

"Why?" asked Dufaux dully, putting down his newspaper. Zeon grinned.

"Near Mt. Fuji is a forest… And in that forest is the portal…" Zeon laughed and Dufaux nodded to his partner.

* * *

End Chapter 2 


	3. 2: Seekers of Vengeance

**The Memory Arc**

Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell.  
Pairings: (thus far) Zeon x Koruru, Gash x Tio, Kiyomaro x Megumi  
Note: I don't have Microsoft Word, but I got Memory Arc back. So here's the new chappie:

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vengeance Seekers**

Mizuno Suzume, Kaneyama Tsuyoshi, Yamanaka Hiro, and Iwashima Mori, Takamine Kiyomaro's close friends from his school, all stared at the empty seat in the classroom. It was lunch time, and the 4 teens had been worried about their friend, who had been out of school for two weeks.

"Sensei, anything about Takamine-kun?" questioned Suzume, looking over at the teacher.

"His mother called, today actually…" said Nakada Hidekazu, the teacher, darkly. "He's in South America and he needs to have surgery due to an accident he had while he was there."

"Honto?" exclaimed Suzume, standing up, the three males previously mentioned doing likewise.

"Un…" Hidekazu nodded sadly. "He's being transferred to a hospital here in a week, so his regular doctors can have a look at him before anything else. Actually…"

Hidekazu looked through some papers on his desk.

"We're getting a new student around the time of Takamine-kun's transfer…" said the teacher thoughtfully. "A young man by the name of Kubozuka Eita… He has very low grades… Perhaps I can ask Takamine-kun to tutor him…"

Koruru smirked as she stared in the mirror. Certain demons could change their looks, but only during the war. Koruru happened to be one of them. She had planned not to use that skill of hers, and only had used it because Zeon had asked.

Her family had been murdered before her eyes, because she had been close to Zeon. Zeon saved her and tried to erase it from her mind. Instead, it formed a bond between them.

Koruru had the "cute" form and the "adult-like" form to transform into. What she really looked like was a cross between both. She was a child, wore the pink dress, and nice shoes. But the shoes were dark purple, and her hair was a plain purple, slightly spiky. She had markings around her eyes like her "adult-form". She wore purple gloves/gauntlets, and her mouth was completely full of fangs.

What she did during the war, was when Shiori had uttered a spell, she quickly transformed. She faked the entire "being controlled" act. She gave him a goal to work towards, so he would get stronger, so he would live longer and experience more pain during the war.

However, Zeon needn't know that part of her loved more than anything the feeling of Shiori being her sister, and if it came down to it, Zeon was more important.

Koruru rolled her neck, listening to the cracks and pops as it circled her shoulders. She walked out of her small cabin and surveyed her home village, a place by the waterfalls.

She would locate Sugina and Baltro first, since they lived together in the forest. Reikom lived in the same village, but he was off training. Since his defeat, he had developed some strange sense of pride and honor, that, while not actually very honorable, was better than just getting strong.

Koruru was impressed by Zeon's choices for minions. All three would definitely have something against Gash, as he was the one who defeated them all. Reikom had gotten especially strong, with his constant training. In fact, he had discovered a third ability, a new spell. Doing that without a partner and being younger than 18, that was quite a feat.

"Come on Baltro, you can do it!" came Sugina's voice from a clearing up ahead. Barks from Baltro were heard, and Koruru was some trees life up from the ground. Obviously, Baltro had put his flowers on them. There was a **boom** following that. "ITAI!"

Koruru arrived in the clearing and saw the leaf-garbed demon Sugina panting, looking at his best friend, a polar bear-dragon looking creature, Baltro. A few trees were scattered across the clearing with pink flowers sticking out of them.

"Ohayo." Said Koruru brightly, her fang-filled mouth opening in a wide smirk.

"Eh?" Sugina looked up, and frowned, before standing up, Baltro at his heels. "Koruru. What now, want to 'train' again?"

"Oh, I have no interest in pummeling you two into the ground today…" replied Koruru lightly. "Would you like a chance at revenge…"

"Against who?" said Sugina blankly.

"Gash Bell, of course…" stated Koruru, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She waited while the shock and appeal sunk in to the two demons. "And yes, it's very possible. All thanks to Zeon… When we arrive at the portal, as soon as it opens and we step through, our books will be recreated. We'll be back in the war, since there's no rule against this, seeing as it's never happened before…"

"Zeon…" Sugina trailed off and Baltro barked up at him. Sugina nodded and turned to Koruru. "What's in it for us?"

"Whatever you want, if you help Zeon become king and torture Gash…" Koruru smirked. They said yes with their eyes, they needn't speak. "I see you want in."

"You bet!" exclaimed Sugina, and Baltro barked and nodded.

"Good. All we have to do is pick up Reikom and we'll head off to the portal." Koruru turned and headed towards the village by the waterfalls. Reikom was sure to be back. However, none of the three vengeful and aspiring demons noticed a tall demon in purple and white with tall hair, and a small one in blue with glasses spying on them. On thetall one's shoulder was a small red one.

* * *

Megumi was staring blankly at the ceiling. Everyone was going back to Japan, where Kiyomaro's surgery would take place. Sherrie had called in the doctors and they were on the way as well. 

Tio was sleeping in the chair next to Megumi. Each set of two seats was occupied by a human and demon, except for Sherrie, who was sitting next to Koko and talking with the teenager, who's mind had been controlled for months by Zofius.

Megumi had felt dead to the world when Tio looked up with those wide innocent eyes and asked her who she was. It had broken her heart to hear her best friend, her demon partner, her sister, say that. Megumi had collapsed and Tio had merely tilted her head and asked where she was.

Tio had no idea who anyone was, and after a few moments, Gash had joined Megumi in crying, and eventually, almost everyone was brought to tears, though they stopped when Tio ran off, in tears as well, apologizing.

In the end, they had calmed Tio down and decided to wait until they were back at Megumi and Tio's apartment before they explained what Tio was to the confused girl. A familiar surrounding might bring Tio's memories back, like when Gash went back to where Zeon attacked him a year or so earlier.

Kiyomaro wanted to help Megumi, to comfort her very badly. Unfortunately, Gash, already filled with guilt over Kiyomaro's injury, was further hurt when Tio's memory was lost. Tio played with Gash almost every other day, and Gash had developed something for Tio. Gash felt it was his fault for not attacking Zeon or… Anything!

The teen normally knew everything. He had comforted Megumi at always the right time, he knew more than his class, he knew about demons, he was an overall genius!

Kiyomaro did not know _one_ thing however. Megumi's blank eyes were hiding something, and it wasn't just sadness. It was a deep anger and hatred towards one person. And that person was the demon that hurt Kiyomaro. That demon was the one who took away Gash and Tio's memories.

That demon was one who went by the name of Zeon.

* * *

Reikom smirked as icy mist came from his mouth as he finished his attack. 

"Now, for the big one…" Reikom concentrated and then… "_Goru Garudo_!"

Reikom breathed an icy trail over the ground. Not a second passed, and then giant icicles came from where he breathed. Tired from training all night, Reikom turned to head back to his small cabin by the waterfall. He'd probably catch a fish to eat on the way…

Reikom had changed a lot since his defeat. He had beaten himself up for a while, for not telling Hosokawa of the fight until another demon came along. He had been foolish, and lost his chance for kingship.

Reikom frowned as he left his private training spot. He felt someone close by. Someone strong, and someone familiar… but who was it…?

Reikom raised an eyebrow when he saw Koruru. Most of the village demons were scared of her, or respected her for her strength. She didn't know that, because she was usually lying in the grass, seemingly plotting. Reikom, however, saw her as a possible opponent. If he defeated her, stronger demons might want to fight him.

He would get strong, and eventually, when the king was decided, he could challenge him or her, and become the new king. It had never happened before, but if he did it early…

"What do you want?" asked Reikom, putting his hands in his pockets. He had new clothes now, they were the same as his old ones, just… New.

"I can get you back into the Ningenkai…" said Koruru, smirking lightly. Reikom frowned inwardly.

'I don't trust this…' thought the ice demon darkly as he walked over to the female demon. Behind her, were Sugina and Baltro. "How?"

"Zeon…" Koruru trailed off, a semi-dreamy look taking over her face. It was gone very fast. "He can get us back there, with books too. He'll then bring us our partners, maybe after messing with them a bit, and we'll be set!"

"How is this allowed?" questioned Reikom untrustingly. Koruru smirked.

"Since it's never happened, there's nothing against it. All you have to do is whatever Zeon asks and you'll have revenge against Gash…" Koruru trailed off, waiting for the appeal of revenge to sink in as it had with Sugina and Baltro.

Unfortunately, Reikom didn't see it.

'Why the hell would I want revenge… He beat me, and if it was anyone's fault, it was Hosokawa's or my own…' thought Reikom darkly. 'But… If I go along with this, I _could_ have a chance for good fights, and becoming king without any possible way to fail… Hmm…'

Koruru eyed Reikom suspiciously. Why wasn't the appeal of revenge sinking in? It should.

"Well…" Reikom cleared his throat and his ice blue eyes lit up. He had decided. "I'll do it."

"Good." Koruru grinned to herself. 'But first… I think I'll ask Fein and Mars is _they_ want to help too…'

* * *

Fein grinned to himself as he ran circles around Mars. 

"Hello boys."

Fein tripped and skidded on the ground, stopping before Mars, who stepped on Fein's head.

"Who's there?" asked Mars, and then he saw them. Koruru, followed by two eager looking demons and one in deep thought. The eager looking ones were Sugina and Baltro, and the one in thought was Reikom.

"Would you like revenge on Gash Bell?" questioned Koruru. Fein and Mars nodded and they set off towards the portal. After an hour or so of walking, they arrived at what seemed to be a glowing hole in a large tree. This tree was in a clearing.

The four demons stared questioningly at Koruru.

"This is how it works." said Koruru. "When it starts glowing only _one_ color, the portal is open. We'll have about five minutes and we'll end up nearby a place called 'Mt. Fuji'. If we don't make it or get stuck in the middle, we'll either be tossed back out or end up someone else in the Ningenkai. So… Shall we?"

"Let's do it…" said Sugina, cracking his knuckles.

"KO KO KO! KOOOOO!" The five demons turned in time to be knocked back by bladed whips.

"Good work, Ropes." said a voice.

"Ko!" replied the other.

Koruru glared at the two newcomers. A very small demon that couldn't talk and looked somewhat like a ladybug, Ropes; and a teenage demon with tall silver hair, Danny; and a small puppet-like demon, Kito.All threehad been close to Gash while in the war.

"You're not going through there." growled Danny, cracking his knuckles. "I won't let you."

"We'll see…" replied Koruru, her claws growing.

End Chapter 2


	4. 3: Entering the Gate

The Memory Arc: Chapter 3

**_Entering the Gate_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell.  
Note: I had a bit of trouble doing the fight scene, since it's far from one on one. Ah well...  
**Pairings thus far**: Zeon x Koruru, Gash Bell x Tio, Kiyomaro x Megumi.

* * *

It had been a short walk, but Zeon couldn't teleport into the forest due to the demonic energy coming from the portal.

Zeon stood in front of the cave, more commonly known as "The Hole of the Forest."

"It's in here?" asked Dufaux. Zeon nodded, ignoring the humans that stood behind him, wondering why he had kidnapped them. One of them probably would have remembered him, had Zeon not messed with his head first.

"Yes." Zeon needed no other words, he actually somewhat _happy_. Koruru was coming back. That was all he needed.

* * *

There was utter silence in the classroom. Hidekazu had just introduced the new student, but Suzume, Yamanaka, Kaneyama, and Iwashima had all frozen when the new boy had walked into the classroom, a scowl adorning his face.

"What?" snapped Eita, and then it hit him. They were the four he had kidnapped, but that had been some time ago…

"Now then, Kubozuka-san." said Hidekazu. "Please sit down over there, and see me after class. Alright?"

"Sure…" replied Eita with a shrug, sitting behind where Kiyomaro normally sat.

Class went normally, until recess came along. Eita was too busy thinking about what he and Hyde could do after school to notice his desk being surrounded by four teens.

"You're the guy that kidnapped us." said Kaneyama dully, cracking his knuckles.

"What about it?" questioned Eita, sticking his hand into his schoolbag if he needed to call Hyde for backup. But the thought of Hyde was gone as soon as it came. He was strong now, and if need be, he could deal with things himself.

"What was so special about us that you needed to kidnap us?" questioned Kaneyama again.

"Er… You were that guys friends?" supplied Eita, hoping to get away with that.

"We were…?" questioned Iwashima eagerly. "I thought he still hated us back then…"

"Takamine-kun never hated anyone." said Kaneyama quietly, remembering what Gash had said to him when he had first met the small child.

"Takamine…" murmured Eita. His eyes widened. "Is that the guy who I'm supposed to get to tutor me?"

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Suzume happily. "He helps us in our school work often, because well… We aren't nearly as brilliant as Takamine-kun is!"

"So, he's smart huh?" questioned Eita, briefly remembering a conversation he and Hyde had shared once.

"Look at him. You dropped out of school and end up stealing and stuff, and he, who stays in school, has lots of friends and no one bullies him!"

Eita wondered briefly if Kiyomaro's friends only liked him because he was smart. If only he knew the real story…

"So, you get to be tutored by Takamine-kun?" asked Suzume. Eita nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Eita.

"Well, he was in South America, but he was transferred to a hosptial here. He needs to have surgery, because something bad happened to him in South America." said Suzume, smiling brightly. Eita's insides froze.

"Who are you?" questioned Eita, looking at the strange old man who had appeared on the back of, what looked like, a superhero. The man jumped off and stood before Eita, and the puppet on his shoulder spoke.

"This is NazoNazo Hakase, Dr. Guess or Professor Puzzle, he has many names and knows all!" exclaimed the puppet happily.

"What's with the puppet?" questioned Eita as he bit into a Buri Burger. Hyde appeared from the top of the billboard on Eita's shoulder.

"Eita, that is no puppet." said Hyde, and that was all Eita needed to hear. Eita grabbed him book and was prepared to say a spell, when the old man shook his head frantically.

"I do not want to battle up here, please, I have a request." said Dr. Guess frantically. Eita only lowered the book slightly.

"What is it?" questioned Eita.

"A demon called LORD has gathered demons that were trapped in this world from the last war." explained Dr. Guess, immediately regaining his composure. "LORD is planning to wipe out all other demons with them."

"… Honto?" asked Eita. Dr. Guess nodded. "So, why do you need me? We only have three spells."

"It's in South America. Here is a plane ticket, come and I will help you get stronger." Dr. Guess got back on the back of the man on who's back he had flown up on, and he and his puppet-like partner were gone in a few moments.

There was silence between Eita and Hyde.

"Should we go?" asked Eita finally, looking at his partner.

"I'm not sure… We can't trust him." replied Hyde. "It could be a trap."

"If you say so…" Eita put the ticket in his pocket and jumped on his scateboard. "Still what do you say to some training?"

Hyde merely raised an eyebrow.

"Are you being serious?" questioned Hyde.

"Well, fine, these really nice restaurant opened and the waitresses there are cute. I could go there_ instead, if you want…" replied Eita, grinning slightly. _

"We're going to train." And that was the end of the discussion.

there 

"Are you all right, Kubozuka-kun?" asked Suzume. Eita shook his head and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm, fine…" replied Eita. He looked out the window as Kaneyama, Iwashima, Yamanaka, and Suzume left him to go eat their lunch.

Eita smiled dryly as he saw Hyde eating a Buri Burger in a tree. He shook his head and made a note to tell his partner of Kiyomaro after school. But now…

Eita frowned as he looked at his lunch. After living off stolen Buri Burgers, regular food would be a change. Eita bit briefly into the meat and turned green.

It would not be a welcome change, that was for sure.

* * *

"You're not gonna go after Gash and that's the end of the discussion!"

Koruru leapt back, glaring furiously as Danny's fist swept past her. The demon might not have any "attacks" per se, but honestly, he didn't need them.

"_ZEGARU_!" yelled Kito, opening his mouth wide. Fein did not know exactly what would happen, but then a cannon came out of Kito's mouth.

"Damn i-.!"started Fein, but was blasted away, Kito going after him.

"KO KO KO KOOOO!" yelled Ropes, thrashing whips, chains, and the like everywhere.

Koruru frowned as she avoided another punch from Danny. That one had almost grazed her.

"Are you ready to give up on this plan of yours?" snapped Danny as he punched once more.

"Never." replied Koruru, leaping back. Hey eyes widened when she saw the glowing hole freeze on a color. "Sorry, but my time here is over… _Rahjia Zeruzen_!"

Danny froze when Koruru's clawed fists grew to an enormous size and launch at him.

"KUSO!" screamed Danny as he was knocked back into the trees.

"Kokoko KO!" yelled Ropes as Mars tried to avoid the whips.

"Darn it, you vermin!" spat Mars. "_Ganzu Garon_!"

Mars held his hand forward, and fired many small spiked balls at Ropes, who simply knocked them away with whips.

"I can take you…!" yelled Fein as he charged towards Kito, and kicked him with his suped-up legs into the trees, nearby Danny. Fein then turned on Ropes.

Reikom simply stood, watching, making no move for either side. Sugina and Baltro were heading towards Koruru, when the demoness yelled:

"IT'S OPEN!"

Reikom snapped to attention and ran into the gate, as he was the closest.

"Come on Baltro!" yelled Sugina, picking up the small demon and running through the gate. Koruru stood in front of it.

"Fein! Mars, hurry up!" yelled Koruru. She shook her head and jumped inside the gate.

"Excellent…" Mars grinned and ran towards the gate.

"Revenge will be ours!" added Fein.

"_MIKORU MA ZEGARUGA_!" yelled Kito, jumping out of the bushes.

"_KOKO, KOKOKOKOOO_!" yelled Ropes, holding his hands out. He lifted trees and the ground itself and tossed it upon Fein and Mars, temporarily stopping them. Ropes turned to Kito as his energy was drained from using his greatest spell. Ropes fell to the ground.

What could only be described as some kind of Goddess emerged from Kito's body and flew towards the pile of rubble, just as Mars and Fein stood up. Their eyes widened and they screamed in agony.

"Guys…?" Danny had come back from the trees and looked down at the small demons that were near passing out.

"Danny… Go… Warn Gash…" coughed Kito, and Ropes nodded.

"Ko ko ko…" whimpered the small ladybug-like demon.

"Alright…" Danny nodded, and as he stood up, the color of the gate changed, but only one color.

"It's closing…" whispered Kito. "Maybe you… Could tell Hakase… I…"

"I will…" Danny nodded and turned to the gate. "Ikuzo!"

Danny ran as fast as he could into the portal. It flashed another color just as he went through, but it was still closing.

Fein and Mars stood up, bruised but in fairly good shape.

"Hah… They gave up cover…" laughed Mars. The rubble had protected them.

"The portal's probably closed now… Let's just beat down these guys and go home…" added Fein, and the two started towards Ropes and Kito's panting bodies, not knowing the portal was, in fact, still open.

"Ready…?" chuckled Mars as he cracked his knuckles.

"_FARUGA_!"

Mars and Fein turned around as the unknown attack hit them, it's power nearly killing them.

A demon in white and blue armor walked over to Ropes and Kito, it's green eyes concerned.

"Daijoubu?" questioned the demon. Kito chuckled meekly.

"We're alright… Arigato…" Kito passed out, and the demon that saved him and Ropes turned to the gate as it flashed another color.

The demon yelled something, making a pose aimed at the portal, before running inside it, as it flashed another color.

* * *

Danny scratched his head as he landed in the Ningenkai, after being tossed out of a window of some kind of museum. He held his purple book close, especially after noticing he had a second spell. Though he could not read it, he hoped it would help. He was back in the game now.

Danny glanced in a puddle on the ground. His tall silver hair was a bit ruffled, as was his purple undershirt. He tugged on his white t-shirt over that, straightening it. He fixed up his two yellow belts and kicked his shoes on the ground, getting the familiar feel of pavement under his feet back it. Danny nodded after this was done. He was definitely back in the Ningenkai.

It was with a jolt when Danny heard that familiar voice. A voice he hadn't heard for a long time. A voice that once encouraged him, threatened him, yelled at him, laughed with him. It was a voice he ahd grown to miss.

"I will not give you the Shemira Effigy! You'll have to kill me to take it!"

Danny's eyes lit up and he smiled, clutching the book to his chest.

"The nurse is back."

End Chapter 3


	5. 4: Reunited

_The Memory Arc: Chapter 4:_

**_Reunited_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell  
Spoilers: here and there, from 1-77. Then it's allme.  
**Pairings so far:** Zeon x Koruru, Gash Bell x Tio, Kiyomaro x Megumi,

* * *

Zeon stared into the cave. After opening the portal, he and Dufaux had needed to get out of there fast, lest they be sucked inside.

"Do you think they got through?" asked Dufaux. Zeon frowned and turned to his partner.

"Don't think like that." growled Zeon darkly. "She made it, I _know_ she did."

Zeon looked back at the humans he had captured. Hosokawa, Reikom's old partner, Haruhiko, Sugina's old partner, Steng, Baltro's partner, and Shiori, Koruru's old partner. He had altered the memories of Hosokawa, Haruhiko, and Steng so that they remembered their fights with Gash, and after twisting those memories around, made them develop a hatred of the demon.

Unlike Zofius, Zeon did not actually change the heart of those he used his power on, just their memories. Sometimes, he'd have to experiment to get the human, or demon; just how he wanted.

Zeon had left Shiori alone, so that Koruru could tell him what she wanted done to Shiori, because Koruru was the only person important to Zeon. If he had gone ahead and messed with Shiori's memories and Koruru disliked the result, well, Zeon wouldn't like that at all.

"What about the rest of them?" asked Dufaux, stopping Zeon's thoughts. To the teen's surprise, Zeon actually took a moment to consider.

"It _will_ hurt my plans, but as long as Koruru-hime made it, it won't be too big of a loss. And she _did_ make it, I know it." replied Zeon. If Dufaux had been anyone else, he would have laughed at the insanely powerful demon acting like a child. As Dufaux thought this, he realized Zeon _was_ a child, and had every right to act that way, despite what he'd been through.

"How long should it take?" asked Dufaux. Zeon glanced into the cave.

"If they made it through before it started to close, in a bout a minute. While it was closing, they might not even be here." replied Zeon after a few seconds of thought. "They could be anywhere in the Ningenkai. But as long as they got through, I can find them."

Dufaux chose not to speak again, and decided to ponder on the demon child that normally only gave orders. Zeon knew of Dufaux's intense hatred, and in turn, Dufaux knew of Zeon's, though, as Dufaux only asked elaborations to Zeon's plans, Dufaux was much quieter about his hatred, including to what it was towards.

Dufaux eyed Zeon, who looked tense. Perhaps he was actually worried that his princess, as he called her, hadn't made it. Or maybe that there were complications, such as not getting the others to come.

Dufaux then eyed the other humans. Zeon had simply bound the girl, who was about his age, for reasons the demon had kept to himself, and Dufaux had chosen not to question him.

There was Hosokawa, who they had broken out of jail. Zeon had changed a few things to give Hosokawa the perspective that he should obey Zeon and help make Reikom strong at all costs, seeing as Reikom was very power hungry. However, knowing Reikom simply wanted power, Zeon had also given Hosokawa a loyalty to Reikom. Unknown to Zeon, Hosokawa's newfound loyalty to Reikom was actually greater than the loyalty to Zeon.

There was Steng, who Zeon had "worked with" in the past. In reality, it was a test to see how much stronger Gash had become, and how much he had changed and grown. Manipulating Steng was simple, erase a the bit where Zeon attacked them and add a few things with Gash coming to finish them off, and that was it. And, like Hosokawa, Zeon had added a few things to make Steng loyal to the small demon.

Finally, there was Haruhiko, who by far, was easiest. Haruhiko had agreed to work with Zeon as long as he got revenge on Kiyomaro and Gash. However, Zeon had still changed a few things around, which would make the teen loyal to him.

Dufaux looked again at Zeon, and noticed something had change in the past few moments. Zeon was no longer tense, in fact, he was very relaxed. Then, Dufaux noticed what his thoughts had been distracting him from. Four figures were emerging from the cave…

* * *

"So, we all got through?" asked Koruru.

"Fein and Mars…" started Sugina, but Koruru interrupted him.

"Zeon didn't originally want them anyway." replied Koruru, shaking it off. She glanced up and smirked. "We're here."

Reikom looked at the other three demons. His book was at his side. Sugina was clutching his as though his life depended on it, and Baltro was doing the same. Koruru had it in her arms in a careless fashion.

Reikom looked down at his book again, and opened it, flipping through the pages, and smiled inwardly. He didn't have three spells, as he assumed he would. _He had four_.

"Hello, Koruru-hime…" Reikom looked up to see Koruru running towards and then hugging Zeon. The ice demon only raised an eyebrow, though it's counterpart joined it when Zeon returned the hug, if only slightly.

Zeon then let go and explained what he had done to each human to the demons. All the humans, save Shiori, were eager to help out their partners. Reikom and Hosokawa were talking, getting "reacquainted", as Zeon had put it when he went to take Koruru to Shiori.

"So… Whadya think eh, two new spells?" Reikom smirked, but it was wiped off his face when Hosokawa spoke next.

"I can't read it."

* * *

"I will not give you the Shemira Effigy! You'll have to kill me to take it!"

Danny's eyes lit up and he smiled, clutching the book to his chest.

"The nurse is back."

Danny ran as fast as he could and looked in through the open door, analyzing the situation.

There, his old partner, Mr. Gorudo, was clutching the Shemira Effigy to his chest, and a man was six feet away, at least, pointing a gun at him.

'Only one…?' thought Danny dryly, remembering the entire gang, locking up the staff of a museum, just to get their hands on the statuette. And Danny had gotten through that, it had taken the escape of the leader and a gas truck to finish him off.

"Hand it over and you can live…" growled the man with the gun. Gorudo glared. "Fine."

"Oi, Jiji! You can't do anything without me, can you?" yelled Danny, charging into the room. Gorudo was so overtaken with shock he nearly dropped the Shermia Effigy. The man with the gun turned to shoot Danny, but like every time this happened, Danny avoided the bullets as he ran, before delivering a powerful punch to the man, knocking him out cold. And then he heard police sirens. Danny turned to Gorudo. "Just like old times, ne Jiji?"

* * *

Gorudo and Danny were sitting inside an ice cream shop. Danny was currently in Hong Kong, which was close to Japan, but not as close as he'd like to be. Kingship was not his concern right now, warning Gash _was_.

"So, you're telling me some evil demons are after Gash, and you're the only one that made it through the gate that _won't_ try to kill him? And this is the same Gash we met in Japan?" asked Gorudo hurriedly after Danny finished his tale.

"Exactly Jiji! And I plan to do all I can to help him, we're not dealing with gangs here, this is real danger." said Danny. The undertone of what he was implying was not missed by Gorudo, who only laughed.

"Danny boy, I'm not as young as I used to be, that may be so, but I'm not worthless!" laughed Gorudo, ignoring Danny's look.

"I thought you stopped calling me 'boy'!" exclaimed Danny. Gorudo shrugged.

"Changed my mind. Now then, we better go…" Gorudo sighed and rubbed his temples. "We'll have to leave the Effigy here."

Danny froze.

"Jiji…" murmured Danny, but the look in Gorudo's eyes was enough for him. The Effigy was not important anymore, neither was the tournament. Gash had saved Gorudo and the Effigy, and Gorudo obviously wanted to return the favor.

"I'll have to book some plane tickets, so be better go now." Gorudo hopped off the booth and Danny meekly followed.

* * *

"You're joking."

"'Fraid not my friend."

Kubozuka Eita sat on a duffel bag, very glad to be out of school and the uniform, leaning against the Megumi billboard that he and Hyde lived on. It was scheduled for repainting in four weeks, so he and Hyde had been checking out other hideouts, and their main non-edible belongings were in the duffel bag.

"You're being tutored by Gash's partner?" asked Hyde, sitting across from Eita and munching on a Buri Burger, as was Eita. "Think he'll attack you?"

"I want to make a deal with him…" muttered Eita. "I'm new to this 'guilt' thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Hyde, glancing up from the apartment ads he had been looking at.

"I feel like, if I had listened to that Dr. Puzzle or whatever his name was, maybe I could have helped… Prevented whatever happened from happening…" replied Eita, meeting Hyde's eyes. Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"Eita, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." replied Hyde calmly. "Look, we didn't know, plus, we're _really_ weak. Nothing we could do besides get in the way."

"I thought you wanted to be king." said Eita dully, taking a bite on his burger. Hyde simply turned the page of the apartment ads.

"I do, but really, we've trained _three times_ since this war began." replied Hyde. He smiled slightly. "You know, if we weren't friends, I would've done something drastic by now…"

Eita, however, had seen an ad next to one of the apartment ads.

"Wow, she's HOT!"

Hyde mentally smacked himself and took another bite of his burger.

* * *

"Zeon… Mars and Fein didn't make it…" said Koruru slowly. Zeon reared on her, they were standing away from the rest, their only companion being the bound and gagged Shiori.

"I didn't ask you to bring Mars and Fein. They're not trustworthy." said Zeon.

"_Neither is she, get rid of her while you can_!" hissed a voice inside Zeon. Zeon shook it off and turned to Koruru.

"So… What shall I do to her?" Zeon jabbed his thumb at Shiori, who was teary eyed. Koruru stared at Shiori, in deep thought.

* * *

"Damn it…!" swore Reikom quietly, Hosokawa stared questioningly at him. "Darn… Of course, the shape of my heart is different now… Damn…"

Reikom's eyes blue eyes looked up and stared at Hosokawa, who was looking down at him, confusion evident in the man's eyes.

"Look, tell no one about this. We'll pretend for a while, alright?" asked Reikom. Hosokawa simply nodded.

End Chapter 4


	6. 5: Jailbreak

The Memory Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell. I DO however, own Yuku and Ruzen.  
Spoilers: Up to episode 77.  
Note: None really. Chapter 6 coming up in an hour, 7 in a few days.  
Pairings: Zeon x Koruru, Gash Bell x Tio, Kiyomaro x Megumi,

* * *

Chapter 5-Yuku Part 1-Jailbreak

Takamine Kiyomaro stared dully across the room. Hospitals stunk. On the bright side, their old friend, Yuta, wasn't present, meaning he had gotten better. Though, Kiyomaro had only briefly looked in the old ward he had been in on his way past, to a more private room, courtesy of one Sherrie Bellmond.

His surgery was scheduled for the following day, and he couldn't move his arm at all. Gash and Dr. Guess were the only ones in the hospital with him, everyone else had gone to see if they could bring Tio's memories back. Kiyomaro's mother was setting up their house for Kiyomaro's return.

Kiyomaro glanced at the papers in his hand.

"'Takamine-san, I would like it if you tutored a new student we have here. Since you're recovering, you have every right to decline this request, but it would help me out very much. The young man's name is Kubozuka Eita, he'll be coming over tomorrow and you can decided then. Get well soon, sensei'…" Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow at he letter he had just read. Eita… That name sounded familiar, but Kiyomaro wasn't going to think about that.

With a sigh and a last look at Gash and the droopy eyed Dr. Guess, Kiyomaro fell to sleep.

* * *

Pati kicked her feet as she stared across the room. There were four beds in the hotel room. One for Reira and one for herself. One for Aruberu and one for Wururu. Reira was playing with some blocks as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Tio hadn't remembered anything, and seeing as Pati and Reira had been Tio's enemies only a day before she lost her memories, Aruberu and Wururu agreed that maybed they shouldn't be around, that it might belt. Bionko and Arubi were in another room. The "good guys", save Sherrie and Burago, were at Tio and Megumi's apartment still. Sherrie and Burago had gone off to make sure that the doctors for Kiyomaro were coming.

However, unknown to Pati, who assumed that they would all stay with Megumi and Tio, everyone was leaving the apartment as Pati looked at Reira. They were going to a nearby hotel, and were planning to return in the morning.

"Oi, Reira…" murmured Pati. Reira looked up from her blocks.

"Hai?" questioned Reira, staring across the room at the other demoness. Pati was silent for a moment.

"Gomen ne…" said Pati softly. Reira's eyes widened by just a fraction, and she smiled.

"Would you like to play with me?" the purple haired demoness motioned to her blocks.

Pati smiled an hopped off her bed, before running over and joining Reira on the older demoness' bed. When Aruberu and Wururu returned to the room, they heard small giggles from Reira and much louder ones from Pati.

-

"So, Zeon, you didn't mess with her at all?" asked Koruru as she turned towards Zeon, who nodded curtly.

"Iie. I did not." Confirmed Zeon. Koruru smiled slightly.

"May I talk to her, you know… Alone?" asked Koruru sweetly. Zeon stalked off with nothing but a raised eyebrow.

"_She's plotting against you! Destroy her!_" yelled a voice inside Zeon.

'I'd rather die.' replied Zeon. The voice had no reply, and Zen briefly wondered if he was going insane, before rolling his eyes. The health of his sanity had been questioning him since the voice appeared, when he had decided to go to South America, instead of other things the voice wanted him to do.

Zeon decided to look over his "recruits" from the Makai. Sugina and Haruhiko were already discussing methods of training, and Steng and Baltro were using their flowers on tree and rocks, and having them fight each other.

Finally, Zeon looked for Reikom and Hosokawa. He frowned when he actually saw them. They were just standing there, Reikom staring at the ground.

"What are you two doing?" growled Zeon. Reikom looked up and smirked inwardly, though his face was shining with innocence.

"Thinking about how I can make Gash suffer for defeating me!" exclaimed Reikom, a sick grin spreading over his face. Zeon seemed to accept this because he headed over to where Dufaux was watching from the sidelines. 'Yeah right…'

"Reikom, are you sure about lying to Zeon-sama?" asked Hosokawa. Reikom turned on Hosokawa.

"Very. And don't question me ever again." Reikom added the last part for measure. It was had enough finding a partner the first time around, but doing it while keeping it a secret from Zeon and Koruru _and_ having to act as though Hosokawa was his partner, would make it nearly impossible.

"Of course, Reikom." Replied Hosokawa. Reikom rolled his eyes, then raised an eyebrow when Zeon disappeared.

"Where did you go…?" wondered Reikom out loud.

-

"Tio-chan, you don't remember _anything_…?" stammered Megumi. Tio only nodded.

"I'm very very sorry Megumi-san…" replied Tio, looking down at her shoes. Megumi immediately felt guilty.

"This isn't your fault Tio-chan." Said Megumi firmly. Tio managed a small smile.

"Arigato…" whispered Tio, before her stomach gave a loud grumble. Megumi smiled and went to the kitchen to get some food.

Tio stared at the kitchen door, awaiting food and feeling a tad guilty for having to be waited on. However, as she was about to go to the kitchen to help Megumi, she felt a chill and a hand no bigger than her own clasped her on the shoulder.

"Tio…" whispered a chilling, frightening voice. Tio felt like she was supposed to be scared, but she wasn't. The hand was freezing cold, and it squeezed for a moment. Tio shivered as goosebumps spread over her body and the voice chuckled.

"… Hai…?" whispered Tio. The voice chuckled one more, and the ice cold hand pulled away from Tio's shoulder.

"Remember my voice. I can help you accomplish anything…" Tio's eyes widened as she felt a chop to the back of her neck. She heard a swish, and nothing, and then…

She saw black.

-

"Koruru." Spat Shiori curtly, glaring at the small demoness, who looked slightly hurt.

"Shiori-nee-chan… Do you hate me?" asked Koruru, not shifting into her "child form," as she didn't need it ever again.

"Well, you're a lying, manipulative little girl." Replied Shiori sadly. "You… You were my sister Koruru… Why did you lie to me?"

Koruru laughed. But it wasn't a happy laugh, no, it was hollow and sad.

"Every minute we spent together was real, except I wasn't in my true form…" Koruru motioned to herself. "Shiori-nee-chan, you _are_ still my nee-chan, but Zeon is much more important to me. We'd do anything for each other."

"…" Shiori didn't reply, and Koruru pressed on.

"Shiori-nee-chan, I need you to help me, and Zeon too…" Koruru stared up at Shiori.

"Please… We'll have to fight Gash at some point, but…"

"I… I'll do it…" said Shiori, looking down at her feet. She felt her bindings snap undone, and Koruru gave Shiori's legs and waist a quick hug. Shiori knelt down and returned the hug. It was brief, and Koruru pulled away first but Shiori knew it was real nonetheless.

-

Gorudo and Danny walked away from the tall building, the latter staring down at the former.

"Jiji…" murmured Danny.

"Danny boy, this is more important. This is more than just repaying a debt, this is something I must do. And besides…" Gorudo took a breath of his cigar. "You'd just go without me anyway."

Danny laughed and soon Gorudo joined in. Their laughter eventually quieted down.

"Danny, how powerful are these other demons who are after Gash?" questioned Gorudo, looking up at the teenage demon who was his partner.

"I'm not sure…" said Danny after a few moments of consideration. "This 'Zeon' character is definitely more powerful than me, or any demon I've ever met, here or in the Makai. As for his accomplices… Koruru has a reputation for being strong, and the only demon ever to get close to Zeon, from what I've heard. The other three, I don't know anything about them… All of them are a lot younger than I am. But-."

"This Zeon character alone is reason enough for worry." Finished Gorudo as he and Danny got in their limousine. "Well, we better get to the airport, ne Danny boy?"

"Hai." Danny nodded and the driver nodded at them, only hearing where they wanted to go. 'I'm coming Gash…"

-

Zeon looked over his "troops", a smirk gracing his face, Koruru at his side, all humans, save Dufaux, behind the demons.

"It's very convenient for us, what has happened recently…" Zeon tossed a newspaper down on the ground. It was a picture of England. An in the background, was Bali's partner, Gustav. "It was printed today. Bali is in England. Not only that, but nearby is the castle Baltro and Steng controlled, using Baltro's flowers."

"Zeon-sama…" interrupted Steng. Zeon looked up. "We destroyed the castle."

"And using the same spell, you can rebuild it. I have an idea for _that_ as well, which happens to tie into this." Replied Zeon curtly. "But this plan will kill two birds with one stone. We'll plant suspicion in Gash's little mind, _and_ they'll fight Bali."

"Why do we want them to fight Bali, Zeon-sama?" questioned Hosokawa.

"Gash will suffer, they'll definitely lose someone against Bali, seeing as Bali recently learned a _very_ powerful spell." Replied Zeon. "Now then, I'll begin. I'll be back in an hour."

And with that, Zeon wrapped himself and Dufaux in his cloak, and vanished.

-

Takamine Kiyomaro was surprised when Megumi ran into the hospital room, carrying Tio and out of breath. Gash was sleeping on the end of Kiyomaro's bed, and Dr. Guess was sleeping in a chair, having removed his hat and using his cape as a blanket.

"Ano… Megumi-san…" started Kiyomaro, but the idol seemed preoccupied with sitting Tio on a chair and blocking the door.

"Gomen ne, Kiyomaro-kun!" whispered Megumi. "When the newspaper people found out about me going to he hospital, they wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Ah…" Kiyomaro gave a small chuckle, and glanced briefly at Tio. The small demoness was looking at Gash, who was snoring in his bed. It was the best sleep Gash had had in a while.

"So, Kiyomaro-kun…" said Megumi, bringing Kiyomaro's attention back to the idol. "When is your surgery?"

"Two days." Replied Kiyomaro, staring out the window with a worried look. There were reporters everywhere.

"They think someone got me pregnant." Blurted Megumi suddenly, and Kiyomaro turned bright red and Megumi did as well.

"Ah…" Kiyomaro gave a weak chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Er… Anyway, last night, I went to the kitchen to get some food for Tio." Megumi motioned the little girl, who was absentmindedly playing with the curtains. "When I came back, she was out cold. I have no idea what happened, but I have a very teeny theory…"

Kiyomaro had no comment.

-

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" yelled Mop, floating up to the giant dragon's eye level.

"Demons have reentered the war! This is terrible, what shall we do? Gelisa, who was undergoing a trial for stealing the Mirror of Power, is missing, but even worse, Yuku, the demon who escaped the Tallgrass Prison two months ago got in after stealing a book from the spares shed!"

The giant old dragon that was headmaster of the school let out a yawn.

"Well, it's too late like we agreed… All demons from present and past wars that are in the Ningenkai are allowed to participate… Too much work to sort it out…" replied the giant dragon.

"But… It's _Yuku_!" exclaimed Mop frantically.

"Yuku… Wasn't he the one who, a thousand years ago, ate his own book and using forbidden spells on it, to make so he needed no partner?" asked the Headmaster. Mop shook his head.

"No, that was Zerun, and he was killed by Waisuman recently." Replied Mop. "No, Yuku was the imitator who ended up giving himself completely new abilities that don't use spells!"

"At least he can't have a partner, since the spare books are just used as protals..." asked the Headmaster. "Is he strong…?"

"Not entirely, but that isn't what's worrying me…" replied Mop. "He can make blades that cut energy, Strength of Heart, and even skin and bone of humans _and_ demons…"

All Mop heard were snores.

"Headmaster!"

-

A small demon ran through the Ningenkai. His eyes were pitch black with red slits in their center. His hair was pale yellow and short. His skin was pale and scarred, and he wore a slashed dark red robe. He wasn't very fast, and didn't look very strong. A gray book was strapped to his back. A small, knife shaped glow seemed to be clenched in one of his hands, and as he ran, humans kept collapsing.

A small laugh echoed from his fangless mouth, and his innocent face twisted into a sickly grin.

End Chapter 5


	7. 6: Meru meru mei!

The Memory Arc  
Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell  
Spoilers: Up to episode 77  
Pairings: Zeon x Koruru, Gash Bell x Tio, Kiyomaro x Megumi,

Chapter 6: Yuku-Part 2-Meru meru mei!

Kafka Sanbiimu, to Megumi's great distress, had been called away on business to Hong Kong. To Umagon's great distress, Sanbiimu told Umagon to stay with Kiyomaro's mother.

However, the small, 4 year old horse demon wanted to go with his partner…

-

Umagon looked around in both directions, before kicking the door open to the Takamine household. He ran to the kitchen door, to see if Takamine Hana, Kiyomao's mother, was awake yet and making breakfast.

"Meru meru?" whispered Umagon, barely raising his voice. Dare he open the door, or should he speak again? Umagon spoke clearly this time. "Meru meru?"

Once more, no response. Umagon took a gulp, and put a hoof to the door. Nodding to himself, Umagon pushed open the door. The tan furred demon ran in circles, checking every nook and cranny his small body and fingerless hooves could get to, be they cabinets, the refrigerator, or a pot, Umagon left nothing unturned.

"Meru…" Umagon breathed a sigh of relief, and left the kitchen. Next, he had to go up to Kiyomaro and Gash's room. However, this would be risky. Going up the stairs was no easy business with hooves, and not only that, he would have to tread past Hana's room in order to reach Kiyomaro and Gash's.

Umagon tip-clopped, seeing as he can't tiptoe because he has no toes, towards the stairs, knowing he needed to get what he needed and _hurry_. Sanbiimu's plane left in three hours, and Umagon was worried he wouldn't make it in time.

Umagon stopped his tip-clopping when he realized he was standing before the stairs. Putting his front legs on the first step, Umagon pulled himself up, slowly and _almost_ silently. Repeating this, Umagon eventually climbed the staircase. Smiling to himself, Umagon stopped and listened carefully, as to make sure Hana wasn't up.

"Oh, koibitoooo…"

Umagon frowned. Yes, Hana was asleep but she was talking about her husband in her sleep again. That meant she was going to wake up soon, and Umagon knew if Hana woke up, his plans would never come to be!

"Meru…" stammered Umagon, an he cautiously took a step forward. However, his hoof stepped on a candy bar wrapped that held a candy bar Hana had been eating before she went to bed. "MERU MERU MEI! MERU MERU MERU! MERU MERU MEIIIIII!"

Umagon's screams continued to issue from his throat as he painfully tumbled down the many stairs. His cries intensified when he realized he would be caught, and he wouldn't get to go with Sanbiimu.

With a loud **thump**, Umagon landed at the bottom of the staircase, tears streaming down his face. However, to his great surprise, no one came out of Hana's room. No bed springs creaking, no footsteps, just silence. Frowning, Umagon made no attempt to be silent and ran up the stairs. Sensing silence again, Umagon tip-clopped over to Hana's door and creaked it open, but only just a small crack.

"Meru meru mei…?" whispered Umagon as he looked inside.

"Faster, koibitoooo…" moaned Hana as she clenched the bed sheets tightly. Umagon tilted his head, and left the room, before going through the hallway to Kiyomaro and Gash's room, where the object he desired lay. He did not understand what Takamine-san meant, but he wasn't about to wake her up to ask and be misunderstood.

Umagon continued his tip-clopping, until he stood before Gash and Kiyomaro's room. A grin spread Umagon's horsey face, and he pushed the door open and looked around.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Hana had not woken up, Umagon, using the newfound strength he had gained from fighting Darmoss and Pamun, galloped before jumping onto the desk, bouncing off it and landing safely in Gash's hammock.

"Meru meru mei!" whispered Umagon excitedly. He tossed Gash's blanket to the floor and looked over Gash's belongings. Old, marked, and broken Vulcan 300s, a picture of himself and Tio from when they went on that date with Kiyomaro and Megumi, three Buri skeletons, and finally, what Umagon wanted:

Gash's duffel bag costume.

-

It was raining, pouring even. But the call that echoed through the rain was far from distressed.

"Meru meru mei!" cheered Umagon as finished pulling the door closed with his teeth, as his had no fingers and wasn't tall enough to reach the doorknob. Umagon was inside the duffel bag costume, his hooves a head poking out of the normally invisible and impenetrable holes.

Umagon looked both ways, down both sides of the street. No one was coming, the coast was clear. Umagon quickly clopped across the street, reaching the sidewalk. Just as he was about to cross the next street, a car sped past, splashing him with water. Umagon screamed and fell backwards.

"Meru meru mei!" exclaimed Umagon, jumping up and shaking a hoof at the retreating car. It had no effect, and with another sigh, Umagon crossed the next street, and did so until he was extremely tired and barely any closer to his goal.

Umagon rapidly shook his head and shifted into a dream world, a flashback.

Umagon had just led Sanbiimu to the chamber where Darmoss had been fighting Reira, Kiyomaro, and Gash. The two had quickly surveyed the situation. Sanbiimu realized what Umagon had meant when he was pointing at the book and shaking his head. Kiyomaro must have given his book to one of his friends, so his partner wouldn't have to return to the Makai.

"Meru meru mei!" yelled Umagon, shaking his head at Darmoss. Sanbiimu walked up besides him, opening Umagon's brightly glowing book and yelling out the first spell.

"Shudoruku!"

"Meru meru meiiii!" With newfound strength and determination, Umagon let out a cry and charged forward, moving at least five times faster than his previous pace. It would still take a lot to reach the airport on time, but Umagon's chances had definitely increased.

-

Umagon stared up at the large building, panting. He had made it, with an hour or so to spare.

"Meru meru…" whispered Umagon proudly to himself. He looked left and right, and smiled. The guards were chatting and eating donuts. There were only two flights that night, one was boarding and the passengers of the other were going through customs. It was time for Umagon to make his move, and he would have to be very quick about it.

Umagon saw one of the guards going into the building, chortling at a joke of the other guard.

"You're hilarious buddy. I'll be back in a sec, those beans just aren't agreeing with me. Slow night anyway…"

Umagon was unsure how beans, which as far as he knew; were edible and not able to talk, could have an argument with someone. It was not the fact he wasn't a human, it was the fact he was an _innocent 4 year old_ demon.

As soon as the guard opened the doors to the airport, Umagon ran as fast as he could into the building, the pouring rain masking the clopping noises his hooves made. No one noticed the small horse demon in the duffle bag as it ran by.

After getting into an empty area, Umagon closed his eyes and thought hard. Which gate was Sanbiimu going to?

Umagon's eyes flashed when he remembered the ticket:

****

C-18

Umagon dashed towards the gate where Sanbiimu would be getting his carry on luggage checked. Umagon glanced at the clock.

"Meru meru…" whimpered Umagon sadly, staring up at Sanbiimu. The German man smiled down at his partner.

"See the clock?" questioned Sanbiimu, pointing at the cat-shaped clock on the wall.

"Meru." Umagon nodded, confirming that he had indeed seen it.

"Well, when the small hand reaches the eight and is close to the nine, and the large one hits the eleven, my plane lifts off. You should be able to see it from Kiyomaro's house, or if you're helping out Megumi, at her apartment. Good bye for now, Umagon."

Umagon looked at the clock. The small hand was slightly past the eight and the large one was at the five. He had five minutes. Galloping as fast as he could, clopping noises echoing through the empty halls of the airport, Umagon ran like he had never ran before.

"Meru meru mei!" exclaimed Umagon, looking up at the signs and all the stores. When he saw a line of people, he skidded into a halt and went right into a women's lingerie store. Umagon poked his head out of a pile of skimpy bathing suits, and looked around.

Completely empty, save a snoring teenager at the cash register. "Meru?"

Unknowingly dragging a thong under his left back hoof, Umagon slowly walked over to the line, where Sanbiimu stood near the end. He set a bag identical to the one Umagon was in on the conveyor belt and moved through the metal detector, and Umagon leapt through the air, landing on a black backpack behind Sanbiimu's bag. Thankfully, everyone was on the other side of the metal detector.

Umagon kicked Sanbiimu's bag to the ground, which only had a few magazines in it, and went inside Gash's bag, holding perfectly still as he moved. Unknown to him, he was about to be x-rayed. Thankfully, demons aren't affected by x-rays in the way humans can be when subjected to too much.

"Hey, look…" whispered one of the two men manning the x-ray machine.

"Nani?" replied the other, glancing at the x-ray screen. A stuffed horse was in a duffel bag.

"So?"

The first man pointed at a blonde, green eyed, German man. Both guards sniggered and remembered to laugh out loud later, so they don't get fired.

-

"Was my bag really this heavy?" Sanbiimu asked himself as he boarded the plane. He shrugged and put it in the overhead, before sitting on a chair and closing his eyes. He was asleep almost instantly. A small, horse-like head poked out of the duffle bag.

"Meru meru mei!" whispered Umagon happily.

-**End Chapter 6**


	8. 7: Mystery in the city

The Memory Arc  
Disclaimer: I only own Yuku right now.

Pairings so far: Zeon x Koruru, Gash Bell x Tio, Kiyomaro x Megumi  
Minor/Possible Pairings: Aruberu x Reira

Chapter 7: Yuku-Part 3-Mystery in the City

Gash Bell's eyes snapped open. He jumped off the end of the hospital bed, looking left and right, and sighed when he saw nothing but Kiyomaro sleeping soundly in his bed.

He smelt something. Gash had an excellent sense of smell. He smelled his favorite smell, well, besides Buri anyway. The scent reminded Gash of tulips, newly rained on grass, fresh bread, and very very faint make up. The smell of Tio.

'She probably smelled that way back home…' thought Gash as he took a deep breath. 'Except the other stuff. That's from being in Megumi-dono's dressing room a lot.'

Gash looked out the window sadly. Tio's memories were gone, he hadn't been there to stop that. Kiyomaro's arm was ruined, he hadn't been strong enough to prevent it. What would happen next? Would someone actually die?

Gash looked over at Kiyomaro, who was in the process of rolling over. Gash moved to stop him, but Kiyomaro fell right on top of his injured arm, letting out a horrible yell, that would have woken him, but Gash pushed him back on his side. Gash went back to the window afterwards.

"Why…?" whispered Gash, he voice full of pain and anguish. Tears began to fall.

"Gash..." Gash's head snapped up, and standing before him was Dr. Guess.

"NazoNazo Hakase..." murmured Gash, as he hastily wiped his tears away.

"Gash, you shouldn't cry." advised Dr. Guess. Gash frowned.

"Why not? This is all my fault! Kiyomaro got hurt because of me! And because I was too weak to stop Kiyomaro from getting hurt, I couldn't protect Tio!" yelled Gash as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Gash, you cannot feel guilty. What's done is done, at least you are able to fix things..." Dr. Guess looked away and sighed.

"Dr. Guess... Daijoubu?" questioned Gash slowly, seeing the distress in the doctor's eyes.

"... Gash, years ago, I was a regular doctor, a very good one at that." started Dr. Guess, sitting back down on his chair next to Kiyomaro's bed. Kiyomaro, surprisingly, was still sleeping. "I had a grandson. He needed surgery, I attempted the surgery, and..."

"But he's okay now, right?" asked Gash.

"He died." said Dr. Guess, his tone filled with sadness and regret. "Gash, you got your memories back. You can surely get Tio's back. And as for Kiyomaro, after the surgery, he'll be fine..."

"Dr. Guess... Arigato..." Gash smiled brightly at Dr. Guess, who grinned back at the small demon. Gash looked over at Kiyomaro. "Say, Dr. Guess... Why don't you do the surgery on Kiyomaro?"

"..." Dr. Guess did not reply, but his eyes held a strange spark as he looked out the window.

* * *

A small, blue skinned and purple robed creature fell off a boat and on to the docks. It's large hat which barely covered his pointy ears and completely covered it's third eye, had rolled away. It snatched the hat back and returned it to it's place on the creature's head. Looking around, the creature smiled darkly.

"So, I was right… It _was_ open… Heh… Gash Bell… Kiyomaro… Shion… I'll have my revenge…"

With sick laughter echoing in his throat, Gelisa ran towards the house of a once lonely girl who wore a hat with pink cat ears on her head, his head filled with thoughts of revenge.

* * *

Sanbiimu sighed as he set down his luggage. He had slept through the whole flight, and hadn't even glanced at a single one of the magazines he had brought. He glanced out the

window of his hotel room. The sun was about to rise, and Saniimu smiled slightly.

"I'll go down to breakfast after I read a magazine…" Sanbiimu nodded to himself.

'Groovy!'

Sanbiimu sat down on the couch and opened up the bag which had been his carry on. His eyes widened, but he had no time to speak as a small, tan furred, horse demon leapt frm the bag, landed on his shoulder, and began licking his face, tongue moving much faster than any mere _dog's_.

"Meru meru meru meru mei, meru meru!" sang Umagon happily, licking Sanbiimu's face.

"U-Umagon…" stammered Sanbiimu, pulling Umagon off and setting him on his lap. Sanbiimu then looked Umagon in the eye. "So you managed to follow me?"

"Meru meru!" After jumping onto the floor, Umagon grinned and patted a hoof to his chest.

"I see…" Sanbiimu sighed and looked out the window. He had missed the sunrise.

* * *

Much later, Umagon was clopping happily next to Sanbiimu, who was walking down a city street. It was nearly empty, but it was early and a less popular part of the city. But there were still cars going by and many people doing their daily business.

"Umagon, first, I will get us some breakfast. Then, I will take you back to the hotel and go to my work." Said Sanbiimu. Frowning, Umagon stared up at his partner.

"Meru meru?" asked the small horse demon.

"…" Sanbiimu closed his eyes and concentrated. "Gomen, Umagon. I must be tired, I cannot understand you."

"Meru!" Umagon scowled angrily and looked away from Sanbiimu.

"Ano…" Sanbiimu frowned, thinking hard for a solution. Finally, he reached one. "You can eat whatever you want at the restaurant. Okay?"

"Meru meru meriii!" exclaimed Umagon happily. Sanbiimu nodded at his partner, and the two continued on their way. Sanbiimu nodded when a fairly nice looking restaurant came into view.

"Shall we go Umagon?" questioned the man.

"Meru!" Umagon nodded and galloped ahead of Sanbiimu.

* * *

After eating their breakfast, Umagon and Sanbiimu headed out. Some of the things they had passed included a recently abandoned carnival, a swimming pool, and a playground. After passing the playground, Sanbiimu and Umagon noticed a crowd gathered around something.

"Should we see what it is? Either way, I won't be late to work." Sanbiimu looked down at Umagon, who was already running in childish curiosity. "Well, I suppose there's my answer."

Sanbiimu couldn't get into the crowd, because he was too tall. Umagon, however, maneuvered through the feet of the crowd and got to the front fast.

"Meru..." Sanbiimu heard Umagon say something from the front, but Sanbiimu couldn't read what Umagon was thinking. Or was it shock? EIther way, Sanbiimu actually wanted to see what the comotion was about now. "Excuse me, excuse me, can I get by please?"

And Sanbiimu froze when he got to the front.

* * *

Reikom had been spending a lot of time in the city, bringing Hosokawa with him. He told Zeon that he could accomplish more in the city than training in the forest. Zeon had merely shrugged as he easily dodged a tree root coming out of the ground, courtosey of Sugina.

In reality, he was searching. Searching for his new partner, but he had to be careful about it. Bumping into people, _accidentaly_ pushing the book out of Hosokawa's arms in the view of many.

However, he was unsuccessful. Meeting Hosokawa had been pure luck. The fact that he could read the book was the same.

"Reikom, any luck today?" questioned Hosokawa. Reikom shook his head. They turned down a street. It was empty.

"I doubt I'll find my new partner now..." Reikom sighed and looked up at Hosokawa. "We'll have to try again tommorow, Hosowaka."

"Get back here! We aren't through yet! Cowards!"

Reikom looked over at the end of the empty street. Four thugs ran into the street from an alley, all looking fairly beaten up. They ran past Reikom and Hosokawa. They looked scared, and Reikom could only wonder what caused the fear. His answer came from the alley.

From the alley, came a red-headed teenage girl. Her hair was long and held in a ponytail with a peach colored ribbon. She was wearing a sweatshirt and in her hands was a black pole. A kendo weapon. She looked both ways frantically, before running towards Reikom and Hosokawa.

"Excuse me, but did you see some guys run outa that alley?" asked the girl, jabbing her thumb back at said alley. Her purple eyes flashed confusion when Reikom answer, instead of the tall man next to him.

"They went that way." Reikom pointed in the direction the thugs had gone. The girl grinned wolfishly and ran past Reikom, waving her dark hand as she ran.

"You're not safe yet, you wimps!" yelled the girl towards the direction that Reikom had pointed. Soon, she was out of sight, as the thugs were. Screams of the thugs were heard afterwards.

"Interesting girl..." said Hosokawa finally.

"Yes... Interesting..." Reikom nodded and continued down the street, Hosokawa in tow.

* * *

There, in the center of the boundaries stopping the crowd from entering, were two children and a woman who probably was their mother. The woman's face was torn in worry for her children, and her own pain, but she still held the two sobbing children close.

There was an ambulance pulling up a few yards away. But none of this was what had shocked Sanbiimu, no, it was something else.

Their legs were completely slashed. What was strange was that it looked like the muscles were okay, yet the skin looked like it had been torn apart by a knife. There wasn't even

any blood.

"Minna-san, please leave, please!" yelled one of the people in the ambulance.

"What could have done this..." wondered Sanbiimu as he walked away, Umagon in the lead.

"Meru meru..." added Umagon. Sanbiimu raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say 'Me too', Umagon?" questioned Sanbiimu. Umagon shook his head and pointed. They were at the hotel. "... Oh."

"Meru meru!" Umagon cheered as they walked past the lobby and Sanbiimu took two complementary cookies. He passed one down and munched on one himself. They walked past the front desk, and entered the elevator. "Meru meru!"

Sanbiimu laughed inwardly for exactly 0.02345 seconds. Umagon was jumping up and down, attemting to reach the elevator's buttons.

"Umagon, do not jump on an elevator." Before Umagon could whimper, Sanbiimu leaned down and picked Umagon up, holding him in front of the buttons. "Second floor, Umagon."

"Meru!" Umagon's hoof came into contact with the button as soon as the words left Sanbiimu's mouth.

* * *

Reira trotted out of the hotel room, pulling Aruberu with her, a smile gracing her face.

The two partners were heading to different places all over town, so Reira could truly see the changes between the present and 1000 years ago. Toys and blocks Zofius had given her had been fascinating, but when Reira heard someone talk about a roller coaster, her eyes had lit up and Aruberu simply said "Let's go."

Right now, they were heading towards the amusement park. Unknown to them, Kiyomaro, Megumi, Gash, and Tio had all gone to the same one long ago, where their only worries were if Gash would get food poisoning.

Reira turned around and smiled.

"Come on Aru, we're almost there!" laughed the girl happily.

* * *

Sanbiimu opened the door to the hotel room and walked inside, Umagon following him.

"All right Umagon, stay here, okay?"

Umagon sighed but nodded loyally.

"Meru meru!" exclaimed the horse demon, patting his chest. Sanbiimu smiled.

"Good, I'll bring you some carrots on my way back." Sanbiimu missed the horrified and disgusted look on Umagon's face as he left the room.

* * *

A smirk graced his face as he leapt back from the punch. After that, he charged forward, his fist clenched.

His opponent grinned, her dark skin clean. He was sweating like a pig and she was fine.

"Time to pay, little bit-." he started, when the girl punched him in the stomach. He collapsed.

"Taking away my sword. Woop-dee-friggin' doo." said the girl casually, tossing her red hair behind her as she left the alley, grabbing the kendo blade off of the dumpster and walked off, whistling.

Two ice blue eyes stared above the ceiling, a man standing behind their owner.

"I want to see if she can read it."

* * *

"Meru meru mei…" groaned Umagon as he looked out the window. The poor demon was quite bored. It had been a few hours since Sanbiimu had left, and Umagon had been staring out the window for over half an hour now.

However, Umagon's boredom was about to end. A change for the worse.

Umagon's eyes widened when he saw a woman scream as her body was slashed up by a small creature. The creature laughed and ran away, and the woman collapsed.

"Meru!" Umagon ran back and stared at the window. He clased his eyes and snapped them open, his gaze.

He took a step back and gave a snort, like a bull did.

"MERU MERU MEIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Umagon charged.

End Chapter 7


	9. 8: Umagon's Promise

The Memory Arc  
Disclaimer: I only own Yuku and Riako so far. Konjiki no Gash Bell is not mine.  
Note: This is a shorter chapter than normal, but it's importnat that I left it by itself.

Pairings so far: Zeon x Koruru, Gash Bell x Tio, Kiyomaro x Megumi,  
Minor/Possible Pairings: Aruberu x Reira, Umagon x Riako,

Chapter 8 - Yuku Part 4 - Umagon's Promise

-

Kiyomaro gulped nervously as he stared at the clock. He was to meet Eita the next day, but after that was the day of his surgery, and he was beginning to get very nervous. Sherrie might trust these doctors, but the way they looked at Kiyomaro, like he was a piece of garbage, was unnerving.

Kiyomaro shook his head and looked over at the empty chairs. His mother had just left after a quick visit, and Dr. Guess had taken Gash over to see Tio and Megumi.

"Oi, what the hell happened to you?" asked a voice. Kiyomaro was about to yell at the owner of the voice, when he stopped. His eyes took in the young woman, who looked both concerned and annoyed.

"… Tsukushi…" muttered Kiyomaro, raising an eyebrow in the botanist's direction. "What are you doing here?"

"Cousin came to visit. He's a sweet little guy, but he crashed his bike into a wall. Nothing serious though, he leaves tomorrow." replied Tsukushi offhandedly. "But… What about you? Was it a serious fight or something?"

"…" Kiyomaro looked away. "This demon we're up against is going to be the most powerful yet. We had gone to South America…"

And Kiyomaro explained everything, from Zofius and the controlled Koko trying to get he and Gash to join her, and up until Zeon attacked at the ruins.

"… Wow." was all Tsukushi could manage. She reached in her pocket and handed a few tickets to Kiyomaro.

"What are these?" questioned Kiyomaro.

"You and your friends will need some relaxation at some point. Free passes into the gardens." replied Tsukushi, giving a reassuring smile as she left the hospital room.

Kiyomaro looked down at the tickets in his hands, before putting them in the book he had been reading, as to not lose them.

"Arigato…" murmured Kiyomaro as he stared out the window. It was nearing night time…

* * *

Umagon ran down the fire escape, making sure to keep the creature in his sight. The creature hadn't noticed, but Umagon had seen something as the creature turned to leave. 

Strapped to his back was a book, but with slightly different symbols on them. Umagon recognized it because the class on those books had been the last class he had taken before arriving in the Ningenkai.

"Now, class, what kind of book is this?" asked the small dwarf-like demon, who was standing on a tall stool in front of the board.

"A spell book!" exclaimed one of the other 4-year-olds in Umagon's. Umagon raised his hoof.

"Meru meru!" exclaimed Umagon. The teacher looked to the side, at Riako, Umagon's only friend, and the only one that could understand him besides his mother. "Meru meru, meru meru mei! Meru meru!"

Riako, a green skinned demon girl with fins for ears and aqua eyes, looked at Umagon some more, before turning to the front.

"Umagon-kun says that it's a different kind of book. A fake one." translated Riako. Umagon smiled and nodded.

"Very good Umagon!" exclaimed the teacher, turning to the board. "Yes, these books are fake books. All they do is act as a portal between the Ningenkai and the Makai, like regular books. However, the text in them is simply drivel and means nothing."

Umagon did not like seeing that book. Other things had happened after that class. And those things were important to him. Remembering what happened, and thinking of his friends that needed his help, was what led Umagon down to the entrance of the ruins, to Sanbiimu. To the war.

"Hey look, it's horsey's wife. Gonna meru meru mei?" taunted one of the students during recess, looking at Umagon and Riako, who were eating under a tree. Riako's skin turned a shade of purple, which qualified for her as a blush, and she stood up, glaring at the student.

"Meru?" Umagon tilted his head and jumped up.

"Stay out of this, horsey." siad the boy, pushing Umagon down and raising his fist. It glowed and became steel. He grinned.

"Well then…" Riako's fin-ears twitched and her fingers changed into long, scythe-like claws. "You want to fight me?"

"Meru meru!" Umagon jumped up and shook his head rapidly.

"Umagon-kun, he'll hurt us if we don't fight back!" exclaimed Riako worriedly.

"Ch… I'll beat both of you…" muttered the student, and he punched Umagon, who flew back and hit the tree.

"Meru…" murmured Umagon., a bit of blood trailing out of his mouth.

"Umagon-kun!" yelled Riako. She turned to the student angrily. "You want to fight me?

"Duh!" replied the student.

"Well here I come!" yelled Riako, raising her hand and preparing to strike.

"That's more like it!" yelled the student, is hand glowing and getting even bigger. Riako's eyes widened, and Umagon stood up. The student moved his fist forward, and Umagon wasn't fast enough to get in the way.

"Ah…"

Riako fell to the ground with a small **thud**, and the student ran off.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't!" screamed the boy.

"Meru meru meru! Meru meru mei!" yelled Umagon as he cradled Riako's bleeding head as best he could with hooves. A teacher soon arrived and took Riako to the nurse's office, Umagon following behind.

Umagon leapt off of the fire escape and charged down the street, determined and ready for a fight. A fight he would win at all costs, because he had a personal reason for helping defeat Zeon. A _very_ personal one.

"Meru…" whimpered Umagon as he stared at the unmoving form of his best friend.

However, her green nose twitched and she opened her eyes. Umagon jumped up in the chair and was yelling happily.

"Meru meru mei! Meru meru meru meru meiii!" screamed Umagon happily, dancing on the chair.

"Excuse me mister horse, but who are you?" asked Riako, smiling innocently. Umagon froze.

Umagon had to get past this next fight, and he had to live past Zeon. He had to win the war. He _needed_ to win the war.

"Ssssshe sssseemsssss to have amnesssssssia…" hissed a doctor, while Umagon sat in a chair. The doctor, a legged serpent-like creature, turned to Umagon. "You're going to be in the war, correct? Maybe you ssssssshould go home…"

"Meru…" mumbled Umagon as he left the hospital. As he left the school, he stared up at the sky.

Umagon looked and saw the student that had hurt Riako playing with others. Why wasn't he in trouble?

"Meru meru mei, meru meru meru meru mei! Meru meru meru mei meru meru meru meru meru meru mei!" yelled Umagon. (Riako-chan, don't worry! I will become king, and find a way to get your memories back! I promise!)

He had a promise to keep.

* * *

Sanbiimu looked up from the steel and the work he had been doing. He felt a tug in his heart. He felt rage, sadness, and determination. 

"Umagon…?" whispered Sanbiimu. He set down his tools and cleaned his hands on a rag, before heading over to the changing room for his clothes.

End Chapter 8


End file.
